THE PRINCE AND THE PRINCE
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Pangeran Gakuto muak dengan para 'penjilat' yang selalu mendekatinya. Tapi orang itu berbeda. Meskipun dia aneh, tapi pangeran Gakuto tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikirannya... Dirty Pair AU.
1. Chapter 1: A Weird Meeting

"Pangeran Gakutoo

**The Prince and The Prince**

Author: Kai Natsuyou

Rating: PG-13 (untuk chapter ini)

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Genre: Romance, Drama

Summary: Pangeran Gakuto bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh… Tapi lebih anehnya lagi, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok orang aneh itu dari pikirannya… Dirty Pair AU.

Chapter I (selesai dalam 30 menit nn) : A Weird Meeting

"Pangeran Gakutoo!! Dimana kau, pangeran? Sebentar lagi saatnya pelajaranmu dimulai!!" ia menengok ke kanan kiri, menyusuri koridor istana, mencari. "Pangeran, kumohon keluarlah! Guru privat anda bisa marah-marah lagi!!" tanpa menyerah, ia menyusuri setiap ruang kosong dan memeriksa setiap tempat yang memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi.

_Hiyoshi sialan itu… sampai kapan ia menyerah mencariku, sih? Huh, siapa yang mau ikut pelajar membosankan itu! Apa peduliku pada nama-nama pahlawan, nama-nama kota di negara lain, atau bahkan kondisi keuangannya? Apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa sih aku ngga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang kuinginkan saja??"_

"Ah, ketemu kau pangeran!" Hiyoshi, sang pengawal istana (yang kemudian entah kenapa beralih profesi jadi sang-pencari-pangeran setiap kali pangeran kabur dari kegiatan belajarnya,) membuka lemari kamar kosong itu, tapi yang dia temukan hanyalah pakaian-pakaian tidak terpakai.

"Cuma perasaanku rupanya…" Hiyoshi menghela nafas dan menutup kembali lemari pakaiannya.

'_Huff… hampir saja, kupikir aku sudah ketahuan…'_ Gakuto merapatkan dirinya ke tembok dan menarik tirai agar tubuhnya tidak terlihat. _Si Hiyoshi itu matanya tajam, aku tidak boleh lengah…_

"Disitu kau!" Hiyoshi menyingkap tirai yang menyembunyikan Gakuto dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Pangeran, kau sudah tidak punya tempat lagi untuk lari. Sekarang ikut aku ke ruang belajarmu!" Hiyoshi menarik Gakuto dengan paksa menuju pintu keluar.

"Uugh… lepaskaaan! Aku ngga mau belajaaar!" Gakuto menginjak kaki Hiyoshi (ouch!) dan segera berlari ke arah jendela.

"Pangeran, apa yang kau—"

"Hehe, bye-bye Piyoshi" dan dengan secepat kilat, Gakuto loncat dari balkon ruangan tersebut.

"Pangeran, itu berbaha—" namun sosok sang pangeran sudah menghilang dari balkon. Hiyoshi segera menghampiri pagar balkon dan memandang ke bawah, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah hamparan dedaunan— pangeran pasti sudah bersembunyi di antara semak-semak tersebut. "Paaaaang-eeeee-raaan!!" teriak Hiyoshi geram, tapi tentu saja orang yang dipanggil tidak akan menjawabnya. Dengan marah, ia segera keluar pintu, bermaksud menghampiri si pangeran nakal.

Gakuto membenamkan kepalanya, merebahkan dirinya ke sesuatu yang seharusnya permukaan tanah— berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejaran si pengawal songong itu. Sepertinya ia sudah pergi. Yah, tidak mungkin ia berani meloncat dari situ juga.

"Ouch… itu sakit…" sebuah suara yang berat terdengar, dari… bawah Gakuto.

Gakuto membuka matanya dan melihat, tepat di bawah wajahnya, sebuah wajah yang sedang tersenyum, sepasang kacamata bundar bertengger di hidungnya, namun Gakuto bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Gakuto, dan membuatnya seolah… terhipnotis. Gakuto terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saking kagetnya. _Si-si-si-siapa orang ini— kenapa ia ada di sini_— dan lainnya, tapi bibirnya tidak bisa bergerak. Pria itu tesenyum makin lebar dan berbisik dengan suaranya yang menggoda, "siapakah engkau, wahai sosok mungil? Mungkinkah engkau seorang bidadari dari langit yang diutus untuk membawaku ke surga? Kalau begitu, bawalah aku ke sana sekarang juga…"

Gakuto terdiam, ia merasa wajahnya memanas, entah karena kata-kata si pemuda, atau karena mereka begitu dekat… dan bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing.

"Atau mungkin," pemuda itu meraih tangan Gakuto yang sejak tadi tanpa sadar terletak di atas dada si pemuda, lalu mendekatkannya ke bibirnya dan mengecup lembut tangan Gakuto, " …engkau adalah peri penunggu taman ini yang hendak menghukumku karena aku telah mengganggu ketenanganmu karena memasuki daerah kekuasaanmu tanpa izin? Kalau begitu, hukumlah aku… aku tidak keberatan dihukum oleh peri mungil secantik dirimu…" dan ia melepaskan tangan Gakuto dari bibirnya yang lembut, namun masih menggenggamnya erat-erat. Gakuto yakin wajahnya pasti merah padam sekarang juga.

"Siapakah namamu, wahai peri mungil? Izinkan aku mendengar suara yang keluar dari bibirmu yang indah ini…" pemuda berkacamata itu melepaskan tangan Gakuto yang digenggamnya, namun kemudian memindahkan jari-jarinya yang kokoh itu ke bibir Gakuto— dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kenapa engkau tidak menjawabku? Apakah engkau bisu? Apakah ada seorang penyihir yang mengutukmu bisu karena iri pada kecantikan dan keindahan suaramu? Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menarik kutukan itu…" Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Gakuto, lalu….

"Aduh!"

"Tahu diri kau, manusia rendahan! Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu padaKU, dasar mesum!!" Gakuto mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepala si pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Ia bangun dan duduk di atas tanah. "Siapa kau?? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Pakaianmu tidak terlihat seperti seragam salah satu pekerja di sini. Apa kau tahu bahwa ini istana kerajaan? Kau bisa dihukum mati kalau masuk tanpa izin, dasar bodoh!!"

Jangankan takut mendengar kata-kata Gakuto, pemuda itu malah tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aaah, benar rupanya, sungguh suara yang indah…"

"Kau—" Gakuto hendak menghadiahkan bogem mentah lagi, namun,

"Yuushi-sama!! Hamba mencari anda ke mana-mana! Rupanya anda di sini!! Hamba panik sekali dari tadi…!!" tiba-tiba mucul seorang pemuda lain berambut coklat— yang sepertinya bukan pekerja istana juga, menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa anda di sini?? Kita harus segera menemui raja!! Aah, kalau begini ayahanda anda bisa marah-marah lagi.." pria itu menarik tangan si pemuda berkacamata— yang sepertinya bernama Yuushi itu.

"Iya, iya, Taki, tunggu sebentar, aku bisa jalan sendiri… tidak usah menuntunku lagi…"

"Tapi nanti Yuushi-sama hilang lagi!!" si pemuda panik menggenggam tangan Yuushi makin erat, dan menariknya menjauh dari Gakuto. Gakuto hanya terdiam melihat… pemandangan yang sangat familiar untuknya itu.

"Aah, tunggu Taki," Yuushi melepaskan tangannya, dan menghampiri Gakuto yang masih terduduk di tanah. Ia berlutut dan sekali lagi, ia meraih tangan Gakuto dan mengecupnya, "Maaf, sepertinya kau tidak bisa menghukumku sekarang, peri mungil… tapi aku janji, kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat itu kau bisa menghukumku, oke?"

Gakuto tersentak dan menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau—"

"Jyaa, Yuushi-sama, cepat" pemuda bernama Taki makin panik, dan Yuushi hanya tmenghela nafas dan menghampirinya, lalu sosok mereka perlahan-lahan menjauh dari pandangan mata Gakuto. Gakuto tertegun.

A…APA-APAAN ITU TADI??

Bersambung….

Haha, aneh yah? Aneh yah? Ini baru awal banget kok. Sori klo agak lebay (pa lagi dialog Yuushi yang gombal XD ditusuk). GW ga tw kenapa gw tiba2 nulis ni fanfic. Yah, gara2 temen gw, Yuu-kun nyuruh gw untuk kembali aktip nulis di FF. sehingga gw melahirkan fanfic geje ini…. XD)

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2:When The Prince met The Prince

**The Prince and The Prince**

Author: Kai Natsuyou

Rating: PG-13 (untuk chapter ini)

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Genre: Romance, Drama

Summary: Pangeran Gakuto bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh… Tapi lebih anehnya lagi, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok orang aneh itu dari pikirannya… Dirty Pair AU.

Chapter II : When The Prince met The Prince

Gakuto terdiam, memegang erat-erat tangannya yang tadi dikecup oleh sang pemuda. A.. apa-apaan dia? Memangnya dia tidak tahu aku siapa?? Cowok brengsek... lihat saja nanti, kalau bertemu lagi, akan kuberi dia pelajaran!!

"Tertangkap kau, pangeran!!" tiba-tiba, seseorang menangkap pergelangan tangan Gakuto dan memasang borgol ke tangannya, lalu borgol yang satu lagi dikenakan di pergelangan tanganya sendiri.

"Hi.. Hiyoshi!! Kurang ajar kau!! Apa yang kau lakukan??" Gakuto memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan borgol yang dipakaikan oleh Hiyoshi, tapi sia-sia, tentu saja.

"Aku mendapat izin untuk menggunakan cara ini. Kalau tidak, pasti pangeran akan kabur lagi," Hiyoshi tersenyum dengan senyuman yang... yang tidak Gakuto sukai. _Uuh. pengawal yang satu ini benar-benar senang melihatku menderita!_

"Uuuh... Hiyoshi... kumohon.. Aku malas sekali bertemu dengan si tua yang cerewet itu! Uuh, bukannya menyerap pelajarannya, aku mengantuk!" omel Gakuto sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh, kalau begitu pangeran tenang saja. Pelajaran untuk hari ini dibatalkan." kata Hiyoshi, masih tersenyum, menuntun Gakuto masuk ke dalam istana. _Uuh, lagi-lagi, deja vu. Gakuto merasa sudah melihat pose ini... Digandeng dengan seorang penjaga yang cerewet... dimana. ya?_

"Dibatalkan? Kenapa?? Apa pak tua itu tiba-tiba mati?" tanya Gakuto asal.

"Pangeran, tolong jaga ucapan anda. Bagaimanapun juga beliau adalah guru anda. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa dengan beliau. Hanya saja, yang mulia Atobe memanggil anda."

Gakuto merasa tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri, entah kenapa. Ia merasakan.. firasat yang tidak enak. "Ayahanda? Memanggilku? Tumben..." Gakuto terdiam, ekspresi nakalnya langsung berubah menjadi sendu.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak berbicara dengan ayahnya? Seminggu? Dua minggu? Sebulan? Aah, mungkin lebih...

"Pangeran? Anda tidak apa-apa?" Hiyoshi tiba-tiba berhenti, dan menata cemas pada Gakuto.

"Eh? Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya heran saja, ada perlu apa yah orang itu denganku..." gumam Gakuto.

"Yang saya dengar, sepertinya baru saja ada tamu dari negeri seberang. Mungkin beliau ingin pangeran bertemu dengannya."

Gakuto terdiam. Tamu? Jangan-jangan...

"Aah, pangeran, akhirnya anda tiba juga!" Kedatangan Gakuto langsung disambut oleh orang-orang di seluruh ruangan. Uuh, inilah kenapa Gakuto benci acara formal... Semua orang tersenyum dengan senyum palsu, menyambutnya, dan berusaha menjilatnya dengan berbagai cara. Ia muak. muak. muak.

"Ayahanda, ada apa ayahanda memanggilku ke mari?" Gakuto langsung menuju ke singasana, sedikit menyeret Hiyoshi yang masih terborgol dengannya.

"Apakah harus ada alasan untuk seorang ayah yang ingin berbicara dengan puteranya satu-satunya?"

Gakuto tersentak dan terdiam. Ti, tidak, bukan begitu maksudku..." Gakuto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lantai, berusaha tidak menatap mata sang raja.

Atobe tersenyum. "Yah, tidak heran, kita memang jarang bertemu. Mungkin lain kali kita harus mengobrol lebih banyak, ya, tapi sebelumnya," Atobe menoleh pada Hiyoshi, tetap tersenyum dengan senyuman aristokrat-nya yang angkuh, "Hiyoshi, kau sudah boleh melepas borgolnya."

Hiyoshi tersentak dan langsung buru-buru merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari kunci, dan segera melepaskan borgolnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Gakuto dengan baik, ya," tambahnya. Hiyoshi membungkuk. "Dengan senang hati, yang mulia."

"Nah, Gakuto, karena kau sudah datang, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu," Sang raja menoleh ke pemuda yang duduk di sisi kanan ruangan. Pemuda itu berdiri dan tersenyum, dengan senyum menyebalkan yang sudah pernah Gakuto lihat. Ya, 'pemuda mesum' barusan.

Gakuto berjengit. "Kau--" ia hendak menyumpah-nyumpah, tapi mengingat tempatnya sekarang, ia segera menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Oh? kalian sudah saling kenal?" Atobe menatap mereka berdua dengan heran.

"Ti-tidak, ayahanda, sepertinya aku salah orang," koreksi Gakuto segera, sebelum orang ini mengatakan hal-hal aneh.

Gakuto menatap tajam pada pemuda itu dengan tatapan kalau-kau-berani-bicara-soal-siang-ini-kubunuh-kau- nya, yang sepertinya berhasil ditangkap oleh pemuda berkacamata itu. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetap tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan. Gakuto, pemuda itu adalah Oshitari Yuushi, pangeran dari negeri sebelah. Karena beberapa kondisi, ia akan tinggal selama beberapa lama di istana ini. Karena kalian seumuran, kupikir kalian pasti bisa berteman baik. Gakuto, sebagai tuan rumah, kuharap kau bisa menjamunya sebaik mungkin."

Gakuto merengut dalam hati. Huh. 'perintah', ya. Berteman? Dengan orang aneh itu? Lagipula, seumuran? kupikir setidaknya ia lima tahun di atasku...

"Gakuto?" panggil Atobe sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada bicara yang lebih ditekan. Gakuto tersentak. "Aah? I-iya, tentu saja, ayahanda!"

Atobe tersenyum. "Bagus. Itu baru anak ayah."

_Cih. 'Anak ayah'? Persetan. Aku tidak lebih dari boneka pajangan di etalase toko. Hanya boleh duduk diam, tersenyum, dan pura-pura ramah. Tidak diizinkan untuk melangkahkan kaki di luar dan hanya bisa memandang pemandangan dunia dari seberang kaca._

"Nah, Gakuto, Yuushi akan tinggal di kamar sebelah kamarmu. Tolong tunjukkan kamarnya padanya, ya."

_Hanya itu? Ayahanda memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk jadi esccort orang yang tidak kukenal? Kenapa bukan pelayan saja sih?_

Tapi Gakuto hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjawab "iya, ayahanda," dan mau tidak mau, melaksanakan 'titah' sang raja.

"Oshitari Yuushi-sama, ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu," kata Gakuto dengan dingin sambil memberi isyarat pada Yuushi untuk mengikutinya. Yuushi masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tersenyum.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Woaah, istana ini besar sekali ya. Bisa membuat orang yang tidak terbiasa tersesat... Pasti repot tinggal di tempat sebesar ini. Harus berjalan jauh kalau mau ke ruangan lain, yah," Oshitari Yuushi berkomentar sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju 'kamar Yuushi'. Gakuto menatap Yuushi dengan tatapan tajam. "Bisa nggak sih kamu diam aja, kaya' waktu di depan ayahanda? Lagipula apa istimewanya istana ini... Toh kamu 'kan juga pangeran, pasti kau juga tinggal di istana kan?" gerutunya. Yuushi terdiam, dan sekejab, hanya sekejab, Gakuto merasa pandangannya jadi begitu... sedih. Tapi ia tersenyum lagi dan tertawa, "hahaha, benar juga, ya."

_Uh, apa tadi hanya perasaanku saja?_

"Hmm, kenapa, Gakuto-sama? wajahmu memerah," goda Oshitari Yuushi. Gakuto tersentak. "Tidak ada apa-apa, bukan urusanmu!" Ia berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. "Ini kamarmu. Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Kamarku di sebelah kamarmu, tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku sedikitpun, paham?" dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, Gakuto memasuki kamarnya seraya membanting pintu. Yuushi tertawa melihatnya.

"Yuushi-sama, tolong jangan berbuat keterlaluan pada Gakuto-sama. bukah ayahanda anda sudah memperingatkan anda untuk tidak membuat masalah di sini? Kalau anda sampai melakukan seesuatu yang membuat raja negeri ini marah, perjanjiannya..." Yuushi menutup mulut Taki dengan tangannya. Ia menatap Taki dengan pandangan dingin. "Aku sudah tahu. Tutup saja mulutmu, aku bosan diceramahi seperti itu. Yang penting tujuan kita bisa terlaksana, apapun caranya tidak masalah, kan?"

Taki terdiam. Karena terkejut dengan perubahan Yuushi, dan tentu saja karena mulutnya masih tertutup oleh tangan Yuushi. Tapi kemudian Yuushi mengangkat tangannya yang menutupi mulut Taki dan tersenyum lagi. "Jya, Taki, aku capek. Ayo istirahat!" dan memasuki 'kamar'-nya.

Taki terdiam di depan pintu kamar Yuushi, menatap punggung Yuushi yang memasuki kamar dengan tatapan sendu. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti Yuushi masuk ke dalam ruangan.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Ohayou, pangeran Gakuto," Hiyoshi membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gakuto dan segera melipatnya. "Uuhm... lima menit lagi..." Gakuto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan tidak lama terdengar kembali suara dengkurannya yang pelan. Hiyoshi menarik bantalnya dan berteriak ke telinga Gakuto: "SUDAH PAGIIIIII, GAKUTO-SAMAAAA!! BANGUUUUUUN!!"

"GYAAAA! Hiyoshi!! Kau ingin aku tuli, ya??" Gakuto segera terbangun dan menutup telinganya yang berdenging. Hiyoshi tersenyum. "Baguslah, anda sudah bangun. Sekarang tolong segera mandi, Yuushi-sama sudah menunggu anda."

"...Haa?"

"Cepat mandi, Yuushi-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang sebelah. Tidak baik membuat tamu menunggu."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa dia harus menungguku?? Memangnya apa urusanku dengannya??" jerit Gakuto histeris.

"Yaah, anda dengar sendiri kemarin kalau anda harus berteman baik dengannya. Karena itu, hari ini anda akan berjalan-jalan di kota bersamanya."

Gakuto meringis. "Ugh, kenapa?? aku tidak ma--"

"Pangeran Gakuto," Hiyoshi menatap Gakuto dengan serius, "saya mengerti kalau anda tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi tolong mengertilah sedikit. Bagaimana pun juga, beliau adalah pangeran dari negeri lain, apa tanggapannya kalau ia diperlakukan dengan tidak ramah di sini? Negeri kita sedang berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan negeri-negeri lain, karena itu kesan yang baik sangat penting. Tolong cobalah untuk tidak terlalu dingin pada Yuushi-sama."

"Kalau ia ingin kita baik padanya, dia juga harus perbaiki sifatnya sedikit. Yang benar saja, masa aku harus baik-baik pada orang mesum itu--"

"Pangeran," potong Hiyoshi lagi, "ini perintah yang mulia."

Gakuto terdiam. _Hiyoshi sialan, ia benar-benar tahu kelemahanku!_

"Baiklah..." Gakuto menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Cukup baik-baik dengannya saja kan?" sungutnya, dan ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Gakkun, terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantarku jalan-jalan ya!" Yuushi tersenyum ramah sambil menyusuri jalan kota, matanya memandang kanan dan kiri dengan penuh semangat.

"Oi, panggilan apa itu? Jangan sok akrab!" protes Gakuto, namun Hiyoshi menatapnya dengan pandangan 'jangan protes'. "Tapi Hiyoshi! Dia-- aaah, terserahlah, masa bodoh!!" sungutnya. _haah, kenapa ia merepotkan sekali sih? Lagipula, apa-apaan ini? Cuma jalan-jalan saja, kenapa harus diikuti lima orang pengawal begini? Menarik perhatian saja..._

Selalu begitu. Sekalipun Gakuto diizinkan untuk berjalan-jalan di kota, setidaknya pasti ia diikuti oleh tiga orang pengawal. Ia tidak pernah dibiarkan bebas. Apa enaknya jalan diikuti orang begini?

"Aah, Gakkun, ano... aku mau ke toilet, kira-kira toilet di sekitar sini di mana, ya?" bisik Yuushi. O... orang ini... benar-benar merepotkan! Bisa-bisanya ia mau ke toilet di saat seperti ini!

"Baiklah... aku akan mengantarmu..." jawabnya pasrah. Mereka masuk ke salah satu toko dan meminjam toilet yang ada. "Ayo Gakkun," kata Yuushi seraya menarik Gakuto ke dalam toilet.

"Oi, apa yang kau--"

"Lho, tadi kau juga bilang mau ke toilet kan?" potong Yuushi sambil bersikeras menarik Gakuto ke dalam toilet.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu?" protes Gakuto di dalam toilet. Karena hari masih agak pagi, hanya ada satu-dua orang di dalam toilet pria itu. Yuushi membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan beberapa baju dan topi kepada Gakuto. "Apa ini?" tanya Gakuto heran.

Yuushi tersenyum mencurigakan. "Habis, kan malas kalau kita jalan-jalan diikuti terus seperti itu, tidak bisa bebas. Karena itu, kita menyamar dan keluar dari sini sebagai orang lain, oke?" katanya sambil nyengir.

Gakuto terdiam. Apa itu? Ta... tapi... idenya boleh juga. Ia juga ingin sekali-kali jalan-jalan d kota tanpa ditemani pengawal seorang pun.

Akhirnya Gakuto menerima usul Yuushi dan mengenakan baju yang diberikan Yuushi. Benar-benar baju yang sederhana, Gakuto merasa dirinya tidak terlihat seperti pangeran lagi. "Siap?" tanya Yuushi. Gakuto mengangguk.

Dengan hati berdebar-debar, Gakuto mengikuti Yuushi keluar dari toilet. Ia berusaha menunduk serendah mungkin agar para pengawalnya tidak mengenalinya. Ia melirik pada Hiyoshi. Uuh, Hiyoshi menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Sial, kumohon, jangan ketahuan, jangan ketahuan, jangan ketahuan-- Yuushi menggenggam tangan Gakuto untuk menenangkannya. Gakuto melirik ke arah Yuushi, dan ia bisa melihat Yuushi tersenyum, seolah-olah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Satu orang, dua orang, tiga orang, empat orang, dan akhirnya, mereka berhasil melewati lima orang pengawal tanpa dicurigai. Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka dan saat sudah keluar dari toko, Yuushi mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Gakuto dan mereka lari, lari sejauh mungkin dari toko tadi.

Setelah yakin sudah cukup jauh, mereka berhenti di sebuah gang, terengah-engah. Gakuto menengok kanan-kiri, tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Mereka berhasil kabur.

Yuushi dan Gakuto berpandangan. Mereka tersenyum dan melakukan toss. "Berhasil!!"

Gakuto bahkan sudah melupakan ketidak sukaannya pada Yuushi.

"Nah, dengan begini kita bisa lebih bebas jalan-jalan kan?" cengir Yuushi. Gakuto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ini pertama kalinya ia sependapat dengannya.

"Nah, enaknya kemana yaa?" gumam Yuushi. "ah, aku mau ke toko makanan kecil!" jawab Gakuto semangat. "Toko makanan kecil tidak jauh dari sini! Aku selalu ingin ke sana, tapi selalu tidak diizinkan dengan alasan tidak pantas untukku..." Gakuto baru sadar kalau ia sedang bicara pada _Oshitari Yuushi_. wajahnya langsung memerah. "aah, tidak, lupakan saja..." dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yuushi. Uuh, sial, karena terlalu semangat, aku jadi lupa bahwa aku sedang bersama DIA.

Yuushi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!" Ia menarik tangan Gakuto yang sedari tadi belum dilepaskannya. Gakuto ingin protes, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Mungkin ia tidak terlalu buruk juga..._

Dan seutas senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

TO BE CONTINUE

Ngaco!! Ngaco!! Ngacooo!! ;;ketawa pahit;; hah, sori yah, jalan ceritanya jadi ngawur gini. Aku da bikin plotnya, tapi belum terlalu detil, jadinya agak 'melenceng'. Tapi ga terlalu jauh kok XD

Umm, maaf kalo deskripsinya kurang banget, soalnya aku juga masih bingung ma latarnya XD ;;digantung di tiang bendera;; pokoknya kalo dibayanganku, mereka kaya di kerajaan Inggris gitu... (sori ya klo beda ma bayangan kalian...) and negerinya Yuushi cuma ditulis 'negeri seberang' ato 'negeri sebelah' (sebenernya di seberang ato di sebelah sih? XD) soalnya ku juga ga tau mau ngasih nama apa. Soalnya nama yang kupikir ke barat2an, tap agak ridicullous aja mereka pake nama Jepang gitu.. XD tapi mungkin di chapter berikutnya bakal lebih kudetilkan.

Thanks dah baca sampai sejauh ini, and buat yang da baca, Review pliiiiiiiiiis!! soalnya review bener2 bikin saia lebi semangat ngerjainnya :P


	3. Chapter 3: 'friend'

**The Prince and The Prince**

Author: Kai Natsuyou

Rating: PG-13 (untuk chapter ini)

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Genre: Romance, Drama

Summary: Pangeran Gakuto bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh… Tapi lebih anehnya lagi, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok orang aneh itu dari pikirannya… Dirty Pair AU.

Chapter III : _'Friend'_

Ini mungkin adalah hari terindah dalam hidup Gakuto. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasa... begitu bebas, begitu lepas, begitu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin, sang boneka sudah lelah menjadi pajangan yang tak diizinkan melakukan apapun. Ia telah memecahkan kaca etalase yang menjadi penghalangnya dengan dunia luar yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Ia dan Yuushi berjalan di tengah-tengah kota dengan bebas, tanpa pengawal, tanpa pandangan orang-orang yang mengetahui dirinya adalah pangeran. Mereka mengunjungi taman, toko-toko di pinggir jalan, menonton seniman jalanan, mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang sebelumnya tak bisa Gakuto kunjungi. Belum pernah, belum pernah seumur hidupnya Gakuto merasa sebahagia hari ini.

Namun Gakuto tahu, bahwa kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan hari ini harus berakhir dengan tenggelamnya sang surya, dan ia harus kembali menjadi 'Pangeran Gakuto' yang terkungkung dalam sangkar emasnya.

"Yuushi-san," bisik Gakuto, dan ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang ceria, "terima kasih atas yang telah kau lakukan hari ini. Aku merasa sangat senang! Aku belum pernah merasa sebebas hari ini sebelumnya. Terima kasih, ya."

Yuushi membalas senyum Gakuto dengan senyum anehnya seperti biasa. "Terima kasih kembali. Kurasa kau tidak perlu seperti itu, karena aku melakukan ini juga untuk diriku sendiri."

Mereka tertawa berbarengan. Lalu dengan berat hati, melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk kembali ke istana.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Pangeran Gakuto!! Kau tahu kalau kau sudah menimbulkan keributan besar di seantero istana??" Semburan kemarahan Hiyoshi langsung menyambut kepulangan mereka. Gakuto hanya menatap takut-takut pada Hiyoshi sambil nyengir. "Eh... maafkan aku, Hiyoshi..." bisiknya.

"Maafkanlah dia. Semua ini adalah ide saya, jadi jangan marahi dia," bela Yuushi sambil maju ke depan Gakuto. Hiyoshi menatap tajam pada Yuushi. "Yuushi-sama, tolong jangan pengaruhi Gakuto-sama dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Saya tidak peduli pendidikan apa yang anda terima, tapi jangan memberi pengaruh jelek pada pangeran kami," jawab Hiyoshi tajam. Yuushi menunduk dan membisikkan "maaf", seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan memecahkan kaca jendela saat sedang bermain bola.

Kali ini Gakuto yang melangkah ke depan Yuushi dan membentangkan tangannya, seolah-olah melindungi Yuushi. "Hiyoshi! Apa-apaan itu? Ini bukan salahnya! Aku yang setuju, jadi ini juga salahku! Lagipula, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak berkata kasar padanya? Tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang--"

"Itu dan ini hal yang berbeda, Pangeran Gakuto," potong Hiyoshi dingin. "Memang norma dan kesopanan sangat penting untuk menjaga hubungan, tapi tidak untuk hal seperti ini. Memang anda sering kabur dari jam pelajaran anda, tapi ini pertama kalinya anda kabur ke luar istana seperti ini, dan itu sudah membuat geger seluruh istana. Karena ini pertama kalinya terjadi, jadi untuk saat ini masih bisa ditolerir, tapi ingat," ia menatap Yuushi dengan tajam, "jangan sampai ada yang kedua kali." Yuushi tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. Hiyoshi menoleh pada Gakuto.

"Nah, kurasa, sudah saatnya kalian beristirahat. Yuushi-sama, kurasa pengawal anda yang bernama Taki sedang menunggu anda dengan cemas," katanya, sambil melirik pada Yuushi. Yuushi mengucapkan 'iya' dengan pelan, dan meninggalkan mereka menuju 'kamar'nya.

"Nah, Pangeran Gakuto, saya akan mengantar anda menuju kamar anda."

Tanpa komando kedua, Gakuto menurut dan mengikuti Hiyoshi di belakangnya. "Ano... Hiyoshi?" ia bertanya takut-takut saat mereka sedang menyusuri lorong lantai dua menuju kamara Gakuto. "Ya?"

"Apakah ayahanda sudah mengetahui soal aku menghilang?"

Hiyoshi memperlambat langkahnya. "Ya, beliau sudah mendengarnya."

"Dan ia sudah tahu kalau aku sudah kembali?" tanya Gakuto lagi. Hiyoshi mengangguk pelan. Kali ini, Hiyoshi berhenti dan menatap Gakuto dengan tatapan sedih. "Beliau sibuk, Pangeran." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Gakuto menggigit bibirnya. "Iya, aku tahu," jawabnya sekenanya, dan memepercepat langkahnya, melewati Hiyoshi.

Ia sudah tahu. Ayahandanya selalu sibuk, sibuk dengan urusan negara dan sebagainya. Bukannya Gakuto tidak paham, tapi tidak inginkah ia menemui anak satu-satunya yang menghilang seharian tanpa diketahui ke mana? Tidakkah ia khawatir pada Gakuto? Kenapa harus Hiyoshi yang memarahinya atas tindakannya, bukan ayahnya sendiri?

Kalau saja bukan karena ibundanya, Gakuto tidak akan tahan dengan semua ini.

Ya, ibundanya. Ibunda Gakuto, Ratu Yukimura sudah meninggal saat Gakuto masih berusia delapan tahun. Gakuto masih ingat, ibundanya selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun. Meskipun ayahnya hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mereka berdua, ibundanya tidak pernah mengeluh. Ia selalu mengatakan pada Gakuto agar Gakuto memaklumi ayahnya, karena bagaimanapun, ayahnya adalah raja, pemimpin negeri itu, dan mereka tidak boleh egois mengharapkan ayahanda selalu bersama-sama mereka. Tapi Gakuto tahu, ibundanyalah yang paling kesepian dibanding siapapun. Gakuto tahu, ibundanya sangat, sangat mencintai ayahanda. Gakuto tahu, tengah malam, ibundanya sering menangis karena kesepian. Kalau Gakuto menghampirinya, ibundanya selalu berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan berbagai alasan, dan ia akan membelai lembut kepala Gakuto dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi Gakuto tahu, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat ibundanya sakit, Ayahanda jarang sekali menjenguknya, hampir tidak pernah. Bahkan saat... ibundanya meninggal, ayahanda yang saat itu sedang berkunjung ke negara lain, tidak berusaha untuk menemui istrinya di saat terakhirnya. Ia baru kembali dua hari setelah pemakamannya.

Gakuto ingat, sebelum meninggal, ibundanya berpesan untuk jangan pernah mengecewakan ayahandanya. Dengan suara yang begitu lemah dan wajah yang sangat pucat, ia masih berusaha untuk tersenyum, menenangkan Gakuto kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu di sisi tempat tidur sang ibunda menjelang nafas terakhirnya. Bahkan ia menutup matanya dengan senyum kecil tetap tersungging di bibirnya, dan Gakuto ingat, bahwa ia terlihat sangat cantik, begitu cantik, hingga ia tak percaya bahwa sang ibunda sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Gakuto ingat, bahkan sang ayah pun tak pernah terlihat mengunjungi makam ibundanya setelah kembali. Gakuto benar-benar sangat, sangat membenci ayahnya saat itu, tapi ia teringat pesan terakhir ibundanya, dan ia tak ingin ibunda kecewa melihatnya.

Karena itulah, ia tak pernah bisa membantah 'titah' ayahnya.

Padahal, Gakuto tahu, ibundanya memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa, dan sudah banyak pangeran dari berbagai negeri yang melamarnya. Namun ayahandanya sekarang-lah, Atobe Keigo, satu-satunya pangeran yang lamarannya diterima oleh sang bunda. Kenapa ia harus menerimanya? Padahal tahu kalau sang ayah adalah pria yang sangat dingin? Padahal tahu kalau ia akan hidup menderita karenanya? Padahal kalau ia menerima lamaran pangeran lain, mungkin... mungkin saja, ia akan lebih bahagia.

Gakuto dan Hiyoshi tiba di depan pintu kamar Gakuto. "jya, Hiyoshi, aku mau istirahat, sampai besok, yah," ucap Gakuto lemah sambil membuka kenop pintunya. Hiyoshi maklum dengan atmosfer kelam yang tiba-tiba melanda Gakuto, dan memilih untuk menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum Gakuto menutup pintunya.

Gakuto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Padahal, hari ini ia sangat bahagia, tapi perasaan itu langsung lenyap begitu ia mengingat ibundanya. Gakuto melirik pada foto di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Di foto itu, sang ibunda sedang tersenyum bahagia, dengan Gakuto kecil yang masih berusia tiga tahun dalam gendongannya, dan ayahandanya berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum, dengan senyum yang berbeda dengan yang Gakuto ingat. Dalam foto itu, sang ayahanda tersenyum dengan senyum yang... tulus. Gakuto tidak percaya ayahandanya bisa tersenyum seperti itu, tapi dari foto itulah Gakuto megetahui, kalau mungkin, ayahnya pun mencintai ibunda. Tapi Gakuto tidak pernah melihat ayahandanya tersenyum seperti dalam foto itu, tidak pernah.

Gakuto merasa kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini, dan ia sudah merasa lelah. Dan dengan perlahan, matanya mulai tertutup...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Esok paginya, Gakuto dan Yuushi dipanggil oeh sang raja untuk menghadap. Gakuto mengernyitkan alisnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, ada perlu apa? Apa mungkin soal kemarin? Apakah ayahandanya akan memarahinya? Gakuto merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Tapi Yuushi tersenyum padanya, seolah-olah mengetahui kegundahan hati Gakuto, dan berbisik lembut, _'tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

Mereka pun menghadap Atobe ke ruangannya. Dalam ruang kerjanya, sang ayahanda dikelilingi oleh tumpukan dokumen yang siap dibaca dan ditandatangani, sementara beberapa lembar dokumen di tangannya sedang dibacanya dengan cermat. Saat mendengar suara pintu diketuk, dan terdengar suara Gakuto, ia tersenyum dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Gakuto dan Yuushi memasuki ruangan, wajah Gakuto terlihat tegang dan kaku, sementara ekspresi Yuushi lebih tenang, namun Atobe bisa melihat kalau ia pun tidak kalah tegang dari Gakuto.

"A... ada perlu apa ayahanda memanggil kami?" tanya Gakuto terbata-bata, seolah-olah lidahnya terikat. Atobe terkekeh. Putera mahkotanya itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat takut?" sebaris kalimat itulah yang pertama meluncur dari bibirnya. Gakuto tersentak. "Kalian tidak perlu terlihat takut seperti itu. Apakah kalian takut aku akan memarahi kalian karena peristiwa kaburnya kalian kemarin?"

Bola mata Gakuto terlihat membesar, dan ia menatap Atobe yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, namun senyum aristokratnya tidak lepas dari bibirnya yang tipis. Terlihat salah tingkah, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya da menatap karpet seolah-olah itu adalah obyek yang sangat menarik, bibirnya terkunci, enggan mengatakan apa-apa.

"Memang, bohong kalau aku tidak ingin menegur kalian. Perbuatan kalian kemarin sangat riskan, kalian tidak tahu bahaya apa yang bisa menimpa kalian dengan tindakan ceroboh kalian tersebut. Aku tahu, sebagai pangeran yang selalu terkungkung dalam istana, kalian ingin mencicipi sedikit rasa yang berbeda dengan yang biasa kalian rasakan."

Gakuto terdiam, namun kali ini ia cukup berani untuk memandang wajah ayahandanya lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, senyumnya menghilang dari bibirnya.

"Tapi," lanjut Atobe, "perlu kalian ketahui yang kalian lakukan kemarin sangat ceroboh. Aku juga pernah berpikir ingin kabur waktu aku kecil, tap aku lebih berpikiran matang-matang sebelum melakukannya. Untuk kali ini, aku akan memaafkan kalian. Namun perlu kuingatkan bahwa tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua, kalian paham?" kali ini senyum kembali menghiasi bibirnya, namun dengan senyum yang cukup memberikan tekanan pada Gakuto, dan Gakuto yakin ia benar-benar akan berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan tindakan semacamnya. Ia mengangguk kecil, tanda bahwa ia paham dengan yang disampaikan oleh Atobe.

"Kalau lain kali kalian ingin jalan-jalan keluar istana," tambahnya, "kalian boleh memakai baju biasa, dan tentu saja tetap akan diikuti beberapa pengawal, tapi mereka akan diperintahkan untuk tidak bertindak berlebihan dan memakai pakaian biasa juga, dengan begitu kalain tidak akan terlihat mencolok. Yah, kesempatan ini tak akan sering-sering kuberikan, tapi jangan meminta lebih dari ini. Dan, kalian akan diizinkan mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang sebelumnya tidak dizinkan untuk kalian kunjungi," ia melirik pada Gakuto, "tapi tetap, jangan mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut terlalu sering. Paham?" Gakuto tertegun.

"Gakuto," bisiknya, namun tetap dengan suara yang jelas terdengar, "apakah kunjungan Yuushi-kun mengganggumu?"

Gakuto tersentak, tidak menyangka ayahandanya akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Ia melirik pada Yuushi, yang sekarang tersenyum padanya. Gakuto kembali menoleh pada Atobe dan menggeleng. "Tdak, ayahanda. Aku senang bisa mendapatkan seorang teman," jawabnya mantap. Atobe mengangguk kecil, dan kembali pada dokumen-dokumennya, seolah-olah tidak peduli apaapun jawaban yang diberikan Gakuto. Ia memberi isyarat bahwa pembicaraan sudah selesai dan mereka boleh keluar dari ruangannya. Gakuto dan Yuushi berjalan melewati pintu dan menghela nafas lega setelah pintu yang memisahkan mereka dengan Atobe tersebut tertutup.

"Ayah yang baik, ya," kata Yuushi pelan sambil tersenyum. Gakuto menatap Yuushi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau menyindir, ya?"

Yuushi menggeleng, dan tersenyum, "aku serius," jawabnya, dan berlalu melewati Gakuto. Gakuto tidak bergeming. Tidak lama, Yuushi menoleh dan berkata, "Kamu mau diam saja di situ?"

Gakuto tersentak dan menyusul sosok Yuushi. Ia mengingat kata-kata yang barusan disampaikannya pada ayahandanya. _'aku senang bisa mendapatkan seorang teman'_.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Gakuto akui, kesan pertama Yuushi baginya benar-benar jauh dari 'baik', tapi sejak peristiwa 'kabur' waktu itu, entah kenapa, ada sisi lain darinya yang baru ia ketahui. Benar, mungkin, Yuushi adalah orang pertama yang bisa disebutnya teman. Ia tersenyum. Benar juga kata Yuushi. Setidaknya, ayahanda sudah memberinya seorang 'teman'.

Dan ia pun menyusul Yuushi yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

**To Be Continued**

Yeah, chapter terpanjang dari tiga chapter sejauh ini. Hehe, sori yang ga suka sosk 'Yukimura' sebagi ibu Gakuto yang sudah meninggal, soalnya ku ga bisa dapet karakter laen yang imagenya cocok.

Tadinya aku sempat membuat Atobe terlalu lembut di sini, tapi nggak jadi, karena kesan Atibe di sini adalah ayah yang agak angkuh. Sebenarnya ia perhatian sama Gakuto walau Gakuto nggak nyadar, tapi aku juga ngga mau nunjukin 'kepedulian' Atobe tersebut terlalu gamblang. Oh ya, aku juga memutuskan Atobe ngga bakal pake 'ore-sama' di sini soalnya agak kampungan XD ;;dibachok rame2 sama fans Atobe;;

Terkahir tapi bukan yang paling akhri, thanks dah baca smapai sejauh ini. Buat yang baca, jangan segan-segan tekan tombol 'GO' di bawah itu, oke? review pendek juga ngga apa-apa, tapi review bener2 ambil andil besar dalam pembuatan fic ini. Thanks udah baca yah!


	4. Chapter 4: The simple beauty

**The Prince and The Prince**

Author: Kai Natsuyou

Rating: PG-13 (untuk chapter ini)

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi

Genre: Romance, Drama

Summary: Pangeran Gakuto bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh… Tapi lebih anehnya lagi, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok orang aneh itu dari pikirannya… Dirty Pair AU.

Chapter IV : _The simple beauty_

"Naa, Yuushi-san..."

"Cukup 'Yuushi' saja. tidak perlu memakai -san."

Gakuto sedang menemani Yuushi mengitari istananya, atas 'perintah' Hiyoshi (Geez, siapa yang atasan di sini, sih?). Kali ini, Hiyoshi menekankan pada mereka berdua untuk JANGAN KABUR LAGI, yang tentu saja kali ini tidak berani dilanggar oleh Gakuto. Saat ini mereka sedang menyusuri lorong menuju taman utara, karena Yuushi bilang ia ingin mencoba ke sana.

"Sepertinya kau berbeda, ya," gumam Gakuto.

"Hmm? berbeda apanya?" Yuushi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun senyum khasnya tidak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Semuanya. Waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu di taman, kupikir kamu orang aneh yang seenaknya, tapi sekarang..."

"Sekarang?"

"...Masih orang aneh yang seenaknya, tapi bukan dalam konteks negatif."

Yuushi tertawa. "Kamu orang yang aneh, ya, Gakuto."

Gakuto merasa wajahnya memanas karena salah tingkah. _Justru kamu yang lebih aneh_, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" Gakuto berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berjalan mendahului Yuushi. "Nah, aku sudah mengantarmu ke tempat-tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi di istana ini. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Sebenarnya apa sih yang bagus dari taman sepi seperti ini?"

"Sebenarnya, bagiku ke mana saja tidak masalah. Asalkan bersama denganmu, semua tempat terlihat indah di mataku," Yuushi tersenyum menggoda. Gakuto menatap Yuushi dengan tatapan bete.

"Ahahaha, bercanda, bercanda. Sepertinya kata-kataku sudah tidak mempan untukmu, ya. Padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu, wajahmu memerah seperti tomat." Yuushi melangkahkan kakinya dan melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman.

Gakuto merenggut. "Heh, aku sudah tahu sekarang kamu melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menggodaku. Kupikir tadinya kamu itu gay, tahu."

Yuushi menoleh pada Gakuto dan tersenyum, lagi. "Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Hah? Kamu ngga serius kan?" Gakuto menaikkan alisnya. Yuushi tertawa, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, angin semilir berhembus.

"Hey, Gakuto, apakah kau mendengarnya?" bisik Yuushi. "Hmm? Dengar apa?" Gakuto menatap Yuushi dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Yuushi menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya dengan bibirnya. "Shhh, coba pasang telingamu," bisiknya lagi.

Gakuto masih tidak mengerti, namun ia mencoba menajamkan telinganya.

Aaah, Gakuto mengerti. Ia bisa mendengar suara desir angin yang mengalun dengan unik, berdesik dengan guguran kelopak bunga dan dedaunan yang bergoyang, menyatu dengan nyanyian burung, seolah menjadi satu dalam sebuah orkestra. Gakuto memejamkan matanya, dan ia bisa merasakan suara itu mengalun, meresap dalam hatinya. Samar, tercium wangi bunga dan dedaunan segar. Gemericik air mancur di taman juga tidak mau kalah mengambil peran dalam orkestra alam tersebut. Gakuto membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku bisa mendengarnya," bisiknya. Yuushi mengangguk, masih tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua duduk di atas kursi panjang di taman, menikmati pemandangan taman yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Gakuto itu. Aneh. padahal, Gakuto sudah puluhan, bahkan ratusan kali mengunjungi taman itu, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mengetahui bahwa taman itu begitu indah. Sebelumnya, Gakuto tidak pernah tahu... ah, Gakuto tidak pernah peduli pada hal tersebut. Baginya, kemewahan dan keindahan yang selalu terhampar di hadapannya bukanlah hal istimewa, karena ia tahu, segala sesuatu tidak ada yang sempurna. Di balik segala keindahan, pasti ada kebusukan yang tersembunyi, kebusukan yang hanya akan membuatnya muak bila mengetahuinya, karena itu ia tidak pernah ingin tahu.

Namun, rupanya kali ini berbeda.

Ada yang berbeda, ada yang berbeda dengan keindahan taman ini. Terlalu sempurna. Terlalu tidak bernoda.

Gakuto menoleh pada Yuushi, dan Yuushi tersenyum dengan lembut padanya. Wajah Gakuto memerah. Ada yang berbeda juga dengan orang ini. Ia tidak seperti orang lain yang selalu ingin mendekatinya karena ia seorang pangeran. Orang ini akan melakukan yang ingin dilakukannya, tidak peduli pandangan orang lain. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terlalu takut untuk melakukan yang diinginkan.

Mungkin, bagi Gakuto, Yuushi seperti keindahan taman itu sendiri. Sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok, namun begitu natural, bukan palsu.

Yuushi meletakkan tangannya di atas pipi Gakuto, dan dengan gerakan yang perlahan bagai slow motion, Yuushi meletakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Gakuto. Gakuto tersentak. Ia membeku karena shock, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Padahal, sangat mudah baginya untuk melepaskan diri dalam situasi ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Ia malah memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan.

_Hei. Apa yang kulakukan? aku bukan gay, bukan, bukan, bukan..._

_Tapi, tapi... ada sesuatu dalam diri Yuushi yang membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya..._

Yuushi melepaskan kecupannya dan senyumnya sudah hilang, digantikan oleh tatapan sedih. "Maafkan aku, Gakuto. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Hanya kepadamu, aku..."

Namun Gakuto tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Kali ini, ialah yang mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas bibir Yuushi.

**To Be Continued**

Hohohohoho, chapter terpendek dari 4 chapter. Akhirnya mulai ada adegannya! yay! XD

Kurang? penasaran? Jangan tinggalkan chapter berikutnya! ;;sales girl mode;;

Review ditunggu lho... ;;puppy eyes;;


End file.
